Sweden
Basics Networks Sweden has 4 physical network operators with some MVNOs or subsidiaries: *'Telia' *'Tele2' *'Telenor' (formerly Vodafone Sweden) *'3' (Tre) However, all the 4 physical networks share 2G, 3G or 4G with at least one other network. Telia runs their own 2G and 4G LTE networks, their 3G network is shared with Tele2. They plan on shortly building their own 3G network on the 900 MHz band. Tele2 doesn't have any of their own networks, 2G and 4G are completely shared with Telenor while 3G is shared with Telia. Telenor's '2G and 4G are shared with Tele2, 3G is shared with 3 outside the cities: Stockholm, Göteborg, Malmö, Lund and Karlskrona where they have their own. '''3 i's the only Swedish network without 2G. They currently have 2 3G networks, one on 2100 MHz band, shared with Telenor (except the cities named above), and one on the 900 MHz band that they don't share. They also have their own 4G network. '''Coverage Telia is market leader with the best coverage in 2G and 3G followed by Tele2 and Telenor. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz like everywhere in Europe, 3G is on 900 and 2100 MHz. Tre is a 3G/4G network only, but has the best 3G coverage. All major 4 Swedish operators now support 4G/LTE. Tele2 and Telenor have a joint LTE network called Net4Mobility. LTE is on all carriers on 2600 MHz in the cities. Net4Mobility and Tre give more speed in the cities than Telia. The 800 (Telia, Tre), 900 (Net4Mobility) and 1800 MHz (Telia, Net4Mobility) frequencies are used additionally. LTE is available on prepaid on all 4 networks, but not through all MVNOs. Buy the SIM cards in shops, as online you'll need a Swedish personal number. No further registration necessary. Prepaid is called "Kontant" in Sweden. 'Telia' Telia, owned by the Swedish TeliaSonera group is market leader in Sweden with the best coverage nationwide in 2G, 3G and 4G (on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz): Telia 2G 3G 4G coverage map. LTE is available for all prepaid products with up to 20 Mbps speed. If you are going to northen Sweden and intend to stay out of cities then Telia/Halebop is probably the only network that will have coverage. While Telias 2G GSM/EDGE network has good coverage, their 3G and LTE networks do not have as good coverage as Net4Mobility or Tre. This means that speeds will be lower. Website ihavelanded.com will ship Telia SIMs worldwide for a flat 3 EUR. They also accept foreign credit cards for top-ups. 'Telia Kontantkort' Their prepaid starter pack called "Telia Refill Startpaket" is free online and for 100 SEK in Telia stores (locator) and many convenience stores like Pressbyrån store locator. You are expected to recharge at least 50 SEK or a bundle right from the start. Reload vouchers are found in many places. Their data packages are called "Ladda Surf" and available in these volumes: *for 1 month: 1 GB, 49 SEK *for 1 month: 3 GB: 149 SEK *for 6 months: 2 GB: 299 SEK *for 6 months: 5 GB: 599 SEK *for 1 year: 2 GB: 599 SEK *for 1 year: 5 GB: 1199 SEK The default rate outside packages is a daily charge of 19 SEK for up to 500 MB high speed data, then reduced in speed. 'Telia Mobilt Bredband Kontant' The Mobilt Bredband Kontant is their prepaid data-only SIM for free online or 99 SEK in stores. You can buy a starter pack with a 3G USB modem for 299 SEK and a 4G modem for 599 SEK. They have the following top-up packs: 'SIM sizes' All three sizes available. Nano SIM may be changed after purchase. 'Settings' *APN: online.telia.se *Tethering allowed 'Halebop' (by Telia) Halebop is a subsidiary of Telia on a network which without any doubt has the best coverage in Sweden (see Telia). 4G/LTE is available up to 40 Mbps for prepaid where covered by Telia. 'Halebop Kontantkort' You can buy the SIM kontantkort for free and recharges at Telia stores (see Telia), The Phone House, Elgiganten, Expert, Media Markt, 7-Eleven, Coop, Pressbyrån and other places for free. All their prepaid cards have monthly plans for a base fare. They have a big variety of prepaid price plans: *on Halebop Vänner and Hallå 9 SEK/MB up to max of 15 SEK/day for data: 50 SEK/month; additionally: 1 GB 200 SEK/month, 3 GB 300 SEK/month. All these packages include some domestic voice and texts. Speed is up 1 Mbit/s on 2G/3G only. *on Halebop Rubbet: 2 GB for 169 SEK/month, 6 GB 269 SEK/month and 10 GB 369 SEK/month. All these packages include some domestic texts. Overuse: 9 SEK/MB to a max. of 19 SEK/day. Speed is on 4G up to 100 Mbit/s too. For the daily rate, a fair use policy of 500 MB per month applies, when exceeded, the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s until the end of the month. The 'Periodkort' and 'Halebop Mobilt Bredband' that give the best prices for data, can't be listed anymore. According to users, they need to be ordered online only to a Swedish postal address. Delivery takes 2-3 working days. But for ordering it, you need a Swedish Personnummer ''(personal ID number). Available only online to Swedish residents is a no-go for our list. 'More info' *SIM sizes: all three current SIM sizes available. *Tethering: Yes *APN: halebop.telia.se 'Comviq (by Tele2) Comviq is a subsidiary of Tele2 in Sweden. So it uses the Tele2 and Telenor network on 2G, the Tele 2 and Telia networks on 3G and Net4mobility (= Tele2 and Telenor) on 4G, available for prepaid. Tele2 doesn't sell prepaid SIMs anymore. They are geared to contract customers and channel all prepaid through their Comviq brand. They have a >99% coverage on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE: Comviq Coverage Map or Tele2s Coverage Maps '''Comviq Kontantkort You can get a SIM from a Comviq reseller, as they don't got any stores themselves. Any Pressbyrån, 7-Eleven or other convenience stores maybe ICA, COOP or any other food chain too for 45 SEK. SIM cards are normally free of charge if bought online and together with a plan or a package. But for that you have to have a Swedish personal number and a Swedish postal address. No need to register your SIM card though. SIM cards in all three current sizes are available. The following tariff lines are offered for prepaid. All of the below is valid for 30 days, except 45 SEK (week) that is only valid for 7 days. After that period the plan changes to standard, that includes no data and is expensive. * Fastpris: domestic calls, domestic SMS and MMS are free of charge ** 145 SEK: 500 MB ** 195 SEK: 2 GB ** 245 SEK: 6 GB ** 45 SEK (per week): 400 MB * Fastpris mini: 95 SEK; 1 GB, 200 min free calls to Swedish numbers, then 0.45 SEK/min, free domestic SMS and MMS. * Amigos: cheap international calls and texts, default data rate at 0.35 SEK/MB. May be combined with Fastpris, Fastpris mini or Surf by recharging Amigos on the same SIM that you have other plan https://www.comviq.se/kundservice/artikel?&article=232284 Beware that after you do this your other plan will not renew automatically anymore. ** 50 SEK: 100 MB, ** 100 SEK: 200 MB ** 200 SEK: 500 MB * Surf: no calls or SMS/MMS possible, only data ** 30 SEK: 500 MB ** 50 SEK: 1 GB ** 100 SEK: 3 GB ** 200 SEK: 10 GB EU roaming option You can get following volumes of EU roaming data: * 100 MB for 45 SEK by texting "100EUV" to 232 * 500 MB for 145 SEK by texting "500EUV" to 232 To use either you need to have some money balance. See "Amigos" above for this. The pack is valid in EU, Switzerland, Norway and Iceland More info There are users who had the experience that Comviq shuts off before the advertised amount of data is consumed (see comments line). According to user reports, from 2015 on it's no longer possible to top up a Conviq prepaid SIM card by an international credit card on their online website. Now, you need to have a Swedish payment system. In Sweden you can buy recharges at the stores mentioned above. 'Technical info' *APN: data.comviq.se *Tethering: no limitations 'Telenor' Telenor has a good 2G and 3G network and 4G up to 40 Mbps is available on Net4Moblity for prepaid too. The starter packs are available in the 3 choices at their stores (locator) and lot of outlets for 99 SEK start up price. 'Telenor Kontant' Default and overuse data rate is SEK 19 per 100 MB. Here are the product lines: *Rörlig: Data stays at SEK 19 per 100 MB. You can top up 50, 100 or 300 SEK *Fastpris: These data bundles are available valid for 31 days: **for SEK 99: 100 MB **for SEK 149: 500 MB **for SEK 199: 2 GB **for SEK 249: 6 GB **for SEK 399: 12 GB You can buy "Extra Mobilsurf" data add-ons for another 1 GB in 31 days for SEK 70 'More info' *Tethering: no restrictions *SIM sizes: all three current sizes available. *APN: services.telenor.se /or/ internet.telenor.se *Their Mobilt Bredband Kontant ''data-only prepaid card has been discontinued 'Lycamobile' The British Lycamobile Group has a MVNO in Sweden too. It operates on the Telenor network in 2G and 3G, but not on 4G/LTE yet. 'Start up' Their SIM card can be purchased for free in their outlets. There you are expected to make top-ups right away. Vouchers of 50, 100 and 200 SEK are available there. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate is 0.99 SEK per MB. The following monthly data bundles are on offer: For activation, text code to 3535. All packages auto-renew. To stop, type *190#. For more data you can add 500 MB for 29 SEK by 601 or 1 GB for 39 SEK by texting 602 to 3535. These add-ons are vaild for the rest period of the base package. 'Settings and info' *APN: data.lycamobile.se *Username: lmse *Password: plus * Remaining credit check: *102# and data balance check: *137# * Lycamobile does not allow tethering and actively blocks it * Lycamobile offers cheap roaming packages for certain countries only. More details see Euro5. '''Vectone '''Mobile Vectone is another international provider using Telia's good 2G and 3G network as a MVNO. '''Kontantkort' Their pay as you go SIM card is mailed within Sweden to a postal address without giving them a Swedish personal number. Through their refer a friend scheme you can send it to Austria, UK, Netherlands, Portugal or all other Scandinavian countries too. In Sweden it is offline available at Pressbyrån shops and ATG betting agencies. Top-up vouchers are sold in the shops listed here. Their SIM card is free without any credit. So you need to top it up right away. Their SIM card gives discounted international calls to some countries, reduced roaming rates in Poland and some promotional benefits. Data rates are very similar to Lycamobile. You first have to enable data online, by calling customer service on 220 or by texting "Internet" to 3310. They text you back and you need to enter PIN 1234. Follow the on-screen instructions and if your phone asks you to save the new setting, select YES or OK. iOS and Android users may have to set the APN manually (see below). Data feature packs Default data is 0.99 SEK per MB(!?). They have "Pocket Saver Packs" with domestic text and voice, discounted IDD rates and data as well as data-only packages all valid for 30 days from activation.: Packages will be auto renewed once the validity expires. If you exceed the limit, you’ll pay their standard prepaid rates. To stop the auto-renewal dial *4002#, to check balance: *4001#. One user reported severely throttled speeds on Vectone Mobile. Settings and info * APN: webuk.mundio.com (may need to be set manually) * Tethering is prohibited '3 '(Tre) 3 ("Tre") in Sweden has excellent speeds in 3G (900 and 2100 MHz) and 4G (800 and 2600 MHz) up to 64 Mbps for prepaid: Tre 3G and 4G coverage. Tre does not operate a 2G network. You need to have a 3G or 4G device for 3. '3Bredband Kontant' 3Bredband Kontant is the name of their data-only SIM card. The starter pack is available online, but for ordering you need a Swedish personal number and a Swedish postal address. For tourists it's easiert to go to one of their stores they call 3Butiken Shop List (fill in name of the place). You can top it up at the 3Butiken or online. They have 4 different starter packs available: *SIM only: 99 SEK including 5 GB valid for 7 days (not in 3Butiken) *SIM and 3G modem: 99 SEK including 1 GB vaild for 30 days and Huawei E3131 3G USB modem (3Butiken) *SIM and 3G modem: 199 SEK including 5 GB vaild for 7 days and Huawei E3131 3G USB modem (not in 3Butiken) *SIM and 4G modem: 499 SEK including 5 GB vaild for 7 days and Huawei E3272 4G USB modem (3Butiken) 'Data feature packs' The following "Bredband" data packs are available: Top-up packs can be bought with: *coupons in a Pressbyrån, supermarket or similar venue selling coupons, scratch lottery cards and so on. Be aware that some shops only sell top op for regular phone bundles instead of Bredband mentioned above. These have minutes and SMS but with much less data. Somehow 3Butiken does not sell these coupons. Call costumer service with +46 77 173 5300, option "9" for English speaking real-life person to top up if you are not fluent in Swedish (online or computer voice are the other options). *top up online with credit card (when run out of data you can get 20 min of free internet to do this (max 3 times). They accept international Visa and Mastercard. No text and calls are possible on the 3Bredband Kontant. It offers free roaming (that includes data, text and calls) in the 3 network of Denmark. You need to have data roaming activated for this to work as it is another network in denmark. Coverage is decent except in northen Sweden, where mostly cities and main roads are covered. 'Other 3Kontantkorts' They offer a lot more Kontantkorts for call, text and data with included minutes, SMS and data. They are called Fastpris, Vänner, Prat or Global. Generally, data is a maximum of 19 SEK per day. Even if it not mentioned anywhere on their website, there is a 1 GB limit per day. (did not get any more high speed in this card, even for paying another 19 SEK). 2 GB per month on a prepaid plan cost around 200 SEK. See price list. 'Further info ' *SIM sizes: All three current SIM sizes available. *APN: net.tre.se *Tethering: No restrictions Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Hutchison 3 Category:Tele2 Category:Telenor Category:Telia Category:Lycamobile http://www.hallon.se/ Hallon, Wifog Hallon and Wifog can't be listed anymore. Reasons: * They are online-only operators without physical shops to buy the SIM card * online order is only possible when you give a Swedish ID number * So these products are definitely not accessible to foreigners To list Hallon (or Wifog) is against the rules of this WIKI.